As healthcare costs rise, people are looking for ways to reduce the cost of healthcare. Preventive care may be cheaper than treating injuries and sicknesses. One form of preventive care may be taking breaks to carry out some beneficial activity during the course of the day. During these breaks, a person may rest, exercise, meditate, etc. Such breaks taken to carry out some beneficial activity may be referred to as an “interruption.” Interruptions are beneficial for many different conditions, sicknesses, and injuries, including, for example, repetitive strain injury, diabetes, and hypertension. Timely and personalized interruptions can be instrumental in effecting behavior change. Interruptions have also been shown to increase productivity and decrease absenteeism in the workplace.